Centruy
by Supreme Alf
Summary: You know the drill ;) Hunger Games. 23 Dead. 1 Alive. Who will win? Who will die? And what if the two characters end up in some heat? Please check out Extraordinary Amy for giving me permission to use her most precious character: River Ashford.
1. The Twist

**The Twist!**

President Copper is standing on the balconey. He takes the envolope from the box and reads the text.

 _To remind the rebels that they're actions can never change the anarchy they've caused, the 100th hunger games will not have any rule changes and will compete with the same rules._

Everyone all over Panem gasped in horror, a Quell with no twist, it was going to be really weird!

 **Sorry this one was short, it was only the twist, which was there is no twist... complicated XD**


	2. D12 Reapings

-District 12-

 **River** **Ashford**

Oh ma god... Today is the reaping for the 100th Hunger Games. I will do the most unthinkable thing on earth: volunteer to my possibly certain death. But, I'm doing this for my mother and Jasmine. I want to make their lives better with fame and fortune!

Effie Trinket comes up, we watch the video and before she can finish talking I say yell "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE" Everyone in our district gasped. I knew I could win but I'm still not sure... "And who might you be?" "Ashford. River Ashford."

 **Joseph McCoy**

 _Oh crap._ I thought. River was my friend, I even had a crush on her... _This reaping confimed it..._ "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I can't even think about what I said... but, I knew I made the correct choice.

"Well, two volunteers? And who are you?" "Joseph McCoy!" I'm on stage and I shook her hand... "I did it for you..." I whisper. She gasped. I think in my mind... _Let the games begin..._


	3. Countdown

**River Ashford**

 _60 seconds,_ _all I have to live, not much time_ I thought in my head. I can see Joseph 6 tributes down from me...

 _50 seconds left,_ I see the bow laying there, waiting for me... but our mentor Katniss told us "No go away from the bloodbath and come back after its over!"

 _40 seconds left,_ Joseph signals to me where to go, it's a beautiful tree full of honey-colored berries and rose-gold leaves. I guess now I just wait!

 **Joseph McCoy**

 _30 seconds left,_ I'm not feeling very confident but I know me and both have big chances of winning, I mean, come on, we both got a 11 in our scores but our only challenge is that D2 girl... she also got an 11 at training, which scares me, she is good with a sword but my weapons of choice is longer! And also I know River is going for the bow.

 _10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ***Siren Blows***_

 **River Ashford**

Here we go, time for the certain death of many people...

 **Joseph McCoy**

I run to the cornucopia only to witness the carnage...


	4. Bloodbath

Joseph McCoy

Holy crap, I just witnessed something horrifying... the D7 Female literally cut up the D4 Male! I see him dismembored, now that's a thought that will never leave my head.

I see Rivers go for the bow, she then runs to only to be stopped by D2 Female. Oh no! Rivers! I grab my scythe and run over to them! I cut straight through her... Oh my god... I just killed someone. That's when I just run. Run from the carnage, run from the games, run to the forest, Rivers alongside me.

Rivers Ashford

I got my bow with 15 arrows, I shot the D5 Male in the chest, then his partner was stabbed by the D1 Female. But I then, the D2 girl came at me... but, she feel. Feel motionless. Dead. I see Joseph behind her Whew I thought Close, really close. We don't stay for the rest... we run into the forest and climb a tall tree.


	5. Day 1

**_Day 1_**

 **Rivers Ashford**

We look through the supplies when we heard them. _BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM._ 9 innocent kids lost their lives, how horrid these games are... Me and Joseph each got a pack, he got a small tent, 2 water bottles, 6 packs of dried fruit, and 6 throwing knifes. I look inside my bag. JACKPOT! 2 Burn creams, 1 healing ointment, 1 loaf of bread, and a flint and steel.

 **Joseph McCoy**

It finally is night when we hear the anthem play, I look at the faces... D4 Male, D5 Male, D5 Female, D2 Female... I keep thinking about how I killed her... then I go back to counting D7 Male, D11 Male, D3 Male, D3 Female, and finally, the D8 Female... so Districts 5 and 3 are out... well then I guess the less tributes the more chances of winning. We then went to sleep thinking about the careers...

 **Sorry this one was short, it was only Rivers and Joseph during the day in the tree.**


	6. Day 3

**_im really sorry ExtraordinaryAmy for saying River's name Rivers. PLEASE FORGIVE ME._** **_And this took sooo long cuz i got a new phone and had writers blocks ENJOY!!_**

 **River Ashford**

Its Day 3... not much happened on Day 2. I guess the careers were setting up camp and the other tributes were finding a safe place to calm down. I mean after the bloodbath many kids lost their lives... The D7 pair were siblings... i wonder how that girl feels now that her brother is dead...

Well, i guess i should fall asleep. But then, i heard _ping!_ a sponsor gift! It was some bread! I put it in my backpack because Joseph has fallen alseep and we'll eat it tomarrow. I snuggle closer to him so we dont fall of the tree. But... _then.. i.. fall... asl-_

 **Joseph McCoy**

 _BOOM._ Ah! We woke up the sound of a cannon this morning. So i guess we need to wait till night for the anthem... So i do a rerun through my supplies. _Throwing Knifes, Dried Fruit, Water Canteens, Idoine._ Then River checks hers _Burn Cream, Water Bottles, 1 Loaf of Bread_... Huh? she never got that... but then she told me how it was a sponsor gift, Then i resume looking. _Ham, Lettuce, Cheese..._ Ok now we can make a basic sandwhich! I tell her ill save one of my throwing knife for cutting the bread for sandwhiches.

 **River Ashford**

Ok, we are all set for exploration we go deep into the arena as we are amazed at the beauty of it. Then i saw it, berries! Joseph tells me what color they are and how they look. "They are reddish-gold, and they seem to have an odd shape" he then says "Pecha berries! These things are really sweet and juicy! Pick as many as you can and put them in a empty bottle."

 **Joseph McCoy**

I cant believe it! River found a pecha berry! We are having fun picking them when... _snap!_ We turn and see the D7 Female. She has a bloody knife and looks insane... "Hehe... Look at what i found... two. more. victims..." She sounds insane! She throws the knife at me and misses but it hits Rivers leg! I turned to save her when she stabs my arm. "Ah! River! Are you ok!"

 **River Ashford**

Dammit! My leg hurts hard as hell! She got Joseph too. But then she comes at but Joseph cuts her legs with his scythe and she falls. He tells finish the job. I got up to her then said "Tell your brother i said hi" then stabbed her with her knife.

 **Joseph McCoy**

"River, i bet she was the reason there was a cannon earlier today." "Yea" She said, "But we're the reasons why another cannon went off." Well shes right, but then i tell her its ok it means one less person here and one more ticket home. We then went on to heal ourselves.


	7. Night 3

**Ok time for the rest of their day and night! Enjoy!**

 **Joseph McCoy**

As we look for a place to rest we heard 2 more cannons. _Jeez, now who died?_ Guess we have to wait.

 **River Ashford**

2 more dead. Wow. We spot a small pond and it was beautiful! There was also a cave and we were deep in the arena so it was a great place!

 **Joseph McCoy**

Oh no. We entered the cave only to be greeted by the D11 Female... She has a Axe and she have a battle 2v1. _BOOM._ Me and River killed her easily. She was 13 while we were both 15. It ended with my scythe in her chest and an arrow in her temple.

 **\--5 HOURS LATER--**

 **River Ashford**

Its finally night. We both go into the cave to set up but when we heard the hovercraft we ran outside. The anthem plays. _D4 Female, D7 Female, D8 Male, D10 Female, D10 Male, and D11 Female._ So the current districts eliminated are... D3, D4, D5, D7, D8, D10, and D11.


	8. The Feast

**Ok almost the end** **! only 7 remain!! here we go...**

 **River Ashford**

 _Congratulations for making it to the final 7!_ Ugh. Its that stupid announcer's voice. _As a reward we will be holding a feast! Whwre you can restock on food, weapons, and get memories from your family!_ I wonder if Jasmine sent anything. I mean come on! My mom is really drunk so i doubt she'll send me any shit.

 **Jospeh McCoy**

A feast? I hope my sister Venice and my dad Oscar send me some help. I know my friend Marcus ia gonna send me a weapon. I bet more throwing knives, i'e become way better with those! Me and River go to the Cornucopia to check it out.

 **River Ashford**

Holy... we arrive and we hid behind a bush when we see the D1 pair and i see the D2 dude he yells something...

 **Joseph McCoy**

I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU JOSPEH FOR WHAT YOU DID TO PEARL!" Oh god. I know im dead but River gives me a Pecha berry to calm me. I feel better now

\--10 Minutes Later--

 **D2 Male**

Where is that son of a bitch! I cant wait to torture him by cutting him up with my knife. I keep waiting for him to arrive no luck ill make it look like i leave and hide behind the Cornucopia.

 **River Ashford**

Joseph hits the D1 Male's legs then i shoot hia chest with my bow. _BOOM._ Ah. I've gotten use to the cannons i think of them as a way home.

 **Joseph McCoy**

I hit the D1 girl in her arm but she runs. Sad, i need to get home soon... Then, im about to go when i see the D9 pair come. They get their stuff but i see them go down. The D2 guy was hiding! He tried to trick me i bet he wants to avenge this "Pearl" girl. _BOOM. BOOM._ Ok, only 4 left! The D2 Male leaves but then i get out stuff.

 **River Ashford**

Omg! Jasmine sent me a necklace with a picture of her in it! Im ready now and confident to go home! But Joseph is acting strange...

 **Joseph McCoy**

 _Home. Home. Home. Home. Home. Home. Home. Home. Home. Home. Home. Ho-_ ***He Blacks Out***

\--1 day later--

 **D1 Female**

I see my wounds they are ready bad. Thorns, Cuts, Bites, Infections. Then i see the bush. I guess my time is up. I eat some then curl up, im coming Father!

 **River Ashford**

 _BOOM._ Shit. Another step closer. Only 3 left its time for the finally! But, the anthem plays. _D1 and D9 pairs._ Joseph wakes up.

 **Jospeh McCoy**

I finally wake up. River tells me its been a whole day and she hit me in the head with her bow so i could go back to senses. "I guess i needed that" I said "You really did." River tells me. Then i heard it. _Grrr..._


	9. The Finale

**HERE IT IS THE FINALE BUT THERE IS ONE MORE CHAPTER!**

 **Joseph McCoy**

 _Grr..._ Oh no. The mutts are here. And they look like, Tigers?

 **River Ashford**

Tigers! Fucking Tigers! They have even sharper teeth and are twice the size. We start running and we climb the Cornucopia. Barely made it!

 **D2 Male**

shit shit Shit Shit SHit SHit SHIt SHIt SSHHHITTTT. The fucking tigers approch me and one pounces me then i feel a load of pain and black out.

 **Joseph McCoy**

 _BOOM._ There goes the final guy. Its just us two. We wait till morning to talk.

\--Next Morning--

 **River Ashford**

"I can't do it." Joseph tells me. "I wont kill you! We are friends and we've been through a lot!" I cant handle it. I feel a tear run down my cheek.

 **Joseph McCoy**

"Why dont you want to fight?" She asked me. "Because... Because i like you! I like you a lot! When we first met i knew you and I had a chance!"

 **River Ashford**

Did Joseph just... confess to me... on Live TV... "J-Joseph.. I never knew you felt that way..." "I cant leave you. I dont ever want to. You are a really special person to me. Talented, smart, couragess, overall amazing!"I stand in shock. Then i have flash backs...

\--When They Met--

 _"Hi im Joseph!"_

 _"Oh im River!"_

 _"Thanks for standing up for me!"_

 _"No problem!"_

\--Days Later--

 _"These are for you River!"_

 _"These flowers are beautiful!"_

 _"Like you..."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Oh nothing"_

\--At Reaping--

 _"I did it for you"_

 _*Gasp*_

\--Back To Arena--

 **River Ashford**

Joseph.. loves me? I cant believe when i thought i was alone except for Jasmine but then i remember her note _Im running from home. I dont want to bear to see you die if you do. And mom is tpo drunk to care for me. Good Luck, bye sis._

 **Joseph McCoy**

"River?"

"I feel the same too Joseph"

 **River Ashford**

I begin to cry then Joseph comforts me. He says if only one of us can leave, then neither should leave. _Is he gonna try the same as Katniss Everdeen did in the 74th games? No. Peeta ended up dieing when he accidently ate them._ But he brought them out.

 **Joseph McCoy**

"Ready?"

"Yea"

1... 2... 3- _STOP!!_

We pause. Its that announcer! _We will not allow this cliche happen! I present the winners of the 100th games: **Joseph McCoy** and **River Ashford**._


	10. The Couple

**Last chapter! Lets see how our people are doing.**

The Hovercraft comes and picks up River and Joseph. They soon arrive a couple days later home.

\--2 Days Later--

The couple hug each other and arrive home. They are greeted by Katniss and the rest of their district. *Many clap*

 **River Ashford**

Home! As we are greeted I see onw person in the crowd... Jasmine! Its Jasmine! I run up to her and give her the biggest hug ever. Then i see my mother, actually sober. She whispers into my ear, "I love you my little stream. Even if i dont seem like it."

 **Joseph McCoy**

Dad! Venice! We end up in a hug and we go back into train.

\--10 Hours Later--

The couple kiss and sit in their thrones. President Copper is standing front of them with two crowns. A kings crown and a queens crown. He then breaks them in half and sticks the King Crown and Queen Crown halves together. The crowns they have is both Queen and King crown. Which represents the equality in their victory.

The couple hold hands and walk to the train. Ready to start the victory tour...

 **BE SURE TO STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT STORY! 'Century: Victory Tour'**


End file.
